Han Solo/Leyendas
Han Solo era un arrogante corelliano con un ingenio sardónico, humor seco, una disposición a veces imprudente, y el sentido común tecnológico, que comenzó su carrera como contrabandista alrededor del 10 ABY. Él tuvo varios patrones, tuvo una corta carrera militar, y conoció y trabó amistad con Chewbacca. Él era el capitán del Halcón Milenario y además tuvo suficientes recompensas a cambio de su cabeza durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica contra sus deseos debido su reunión con Luke Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Él más tarde se convirtió en general de la Alianza Rebelde y eventualmente se casó con Leia Organa, con quien tuvo tres niños, Jaina, Jacen y Anakin. Más tarde en su vida, Han se convirtió en un héroe de la Nueva República y participó en las ofensivas contra los Yuuzhan Vong. Después de las muertes de su amigo de hace mucho tiempo y de su hijo más joven, su deseo de proteger su familia creció, causando que estuviera en primera línea de combate contra el Nido Oscuro. Alrededor del principio de la Guerra del Enjambre, Han se convirtió en el abuelo de Allana, la hija ilegítima de Jacen y Tenel Ka Djo. Por el tiempo de la Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica en el 40 DBY la confianza de Han en la Alianza Galáctica se había completamente disuelto. Biografía Primeros pasos (29 ABY-) Niñez Aventuras con Shrike Carrera Pre-militar Al servicio de la Flota Imperial Al inicio Solo fue derrotado por Tharen, pero él siguió sus sueños que eran los mismos deseos de Tharen, y fue a estudiar a la Academia de Carida. Allí perfecciono sus habilidades como piloto. Entre sus compañeros de estudios estuvieron quienes fueron futuros pilotos ases de cazas TIE Soontir Fel Solo y su amigo Mako Spince. Solo se graduó en la parte superior de su clase con el rango de teniente. Sin embargo, sus conquistas militares de carrera fueron de corta duración. En 5 ABY, lo enviaron la ayuda del Comandante Nyklas para vigilar esclavistas y varios deberes incluidos los trabajos de construcción. En esta capacidad, Han abordó a unos abandonados esclavistas artesanales para encontrar que su carga de niños Wookiee se había escapado y que un mal herido Wookiee estaba en el asiento del piloto. Nyklas ordenó a Han la piel del indefenso Chewbacca, pero Han se negó y Nyklas juró castigar a los Corelianos. Poco después, Han y Chewbacca se pusieron a trabajar en la construcción de una nueva ala del salon Imperial de los Héroes en Coruscant hecho por esclavos Wookiee. Un enfurecido Chewbacca giro hacia Nyklas, quien señaló a su blaster al Wookiee. Solo se negó a permitir que Chewbacca muriese; Algo que sorprendió a su comandante en jefe y ayudó a Chewbacca escapar con la ayuda de la Alianza Rebelde. Despues de la Corte marcial y baja deshonrosa, Solo regresó al contrabando con Chewbacca (que había jurado una vida de servico al Coreliano debido a las tradiciones de su pueblo) a su lado. Solo después se dio cuenta que incluso sin Chewbacca probablemente habría dejado el servicio Imperial de todos modos, debido a la ridícula cantidad de reglamentos, los funcionarios incompetentes y la generalizada lucha contra los aliens. Solo habia ganado la carrera sangrienta de Corelia en algún momento durante su carrera militar, aunque las razones para este premio son desconocidas. Todo lo que se sabe es que los acontecimientos a través de los cuales lo obtuvo tuvieron lugar durante varios días. Porque no se trataba de un premio Imperial, que era la única decoración sino que no era despojado de su uniforme después de su corte marcial. Carrera de contrabandista El comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Trabajando para Jabba Mercenario rebelde Héroe de la Alianza Crisis en la Ciudad Nube Rescate Ataque en Endor Héroe de la Nueva República (4–19 DBY) La tregua de Bakura y consecuencias Poco después de la Batalla de Endor, solo acompañó a la Princesa Leia y a Luke como parte de una fuerza especial a Bakura, invadida por los ssi-ruuk. Las fuerzas Imperiales restantes estaban siendo abrumadas por los invasores ssi-ruuk, y después de que la intervención de las fuerzas de la Alianza causó la retirada de los invasores, el resultado fue una tregua entre los Imperiales y los Rebeldes. Han se sentía incómodo con la presencia de tantos Imperiales, y su acostumbrada falta de tacto molestó a algunos de ellos. Mientras estaba en Bakura Han trató de profundizar su relación con Leia, pero las circunstancias impidieron que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, y Leia estaba distraída después de haber tenido una visión de Anakin Skywalker. Después de un combate exitosos que terminó con la retirada de los ssi-ruuuk, el gobernador Imperial Wilek Nereus traicionó a los Rebeldes y ordenó atacarlos. Leia fue arrestada poco después bajo cargos de sedición pero Han la rescató. En órbita en el Halcón Han preparó una maniobra de embestida para permitir escapar a las fuerzas de la Alianza. Afortunadamente Luke pudo convencer al comandante de la flota Imperial de rendirse. Solo entonces ayudó en el breve y rápido derrocamiento del gobierno y estuvo presente en la rendición de Nereus. Poco después, la Alianza de Planetas Libres fue fundada.La Tregua de Bakura Solo después estuvo en el Halcón Milenario al mando de las fuerzas Rebeldes en la Segunda Batalla de Kuat, donde se aliaron temporalmente con las fuerzas de Tyber Zann contra las fuerzas Imperiales para destruir al semi completado Eclipse. Juntos, la flota de Zann y los Rebeldes al mando de Solo destruyeron tres Estaciones Espaciales Imperiales, mas tan pronto como una partida de abordaje de Zann tomó control del Eclipse, Solo se dio cuenta del ardid de Zann y atacó, mas él y los Rebeldes pronto fueron rechazados. Zann procedió a destruir lo que quedaba de la flota Imperial ahí y robó la información que deseaba del Eclipse antes de abandonarlo.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Encuentro con Boba Fett Aunque ganó la Batalla de Endor, Solo se encontró necesitado de créditos. Rehusando aceptar dinero de la Casa de Alderaan o de la Alianza Rebelde Han, junto con la Princesa Leia y R2-D2, fue a Tatooine para acceder la cuenta de banco de Han. Sin embargo, la cuenta estaba congelada debido al periodo en que él estuvo atrapado en carbonita. Poco después, R2-D2 fue capturado por jawas. Sin que Han lo supiera los jawas también habían capturado a Boba Fett, quien sufría de amnesia. Han saltó de un landspeeder en movimiento y entró a la bahía de carga del sandcrawler para encontrar a Artoo y a boba Fett, y se sorprendió de que el cazarrecompensas hubiera sobrevivido al sarlacc. Han se las arregló para convencer a Fett de ayudar a Artoo a salir del sandcrawler hacia el landspeeder. Desafortunadamente Fett recuperó la memoria y trató de dispararle a Solo pero falló. Solo y los demás huyeron de Tatooine, dejando a Boba Fett y los jawas para ser comidos por el sarlacc. La Guerra Nagai-Tof Después de que se estableció la Alianza de Planetas Libres Solo, junto con Chewbacca y Lando Calrissian, fueron enviados a varias misiones para llevar embajadores a la Primera Conferencia de los Pueblos Libres. Después de estas misiones de reclutamiento el grupo decidió tomarse un descanso y visitar a la familia de Chewbacca en Kashyyyk. Al llegar al planeta el grupo sintió algo de tensión acerca de Rwookrrorro. Con Chewbacca dirigió el camino hacia su casa, mas ahí cayeron en una trampa que les puso el cuñado de Chewbacca, Vargi, y su misterioso compañero, Knife. La intención de Knife era tomar esclavos en Kashyyyk, usando la familia de Chewbacca como rehenes para mantener a los wookiees a raya. Afortunadamente, Han y Lando pudieron escapar. Mientras que Lando contactaba a la Alianza, Solo trató de evitar que llevaran a Chewbacca a una nave de esclavos. Él pudo liberar a Chewbacca pero Vargi lo interrumpió. Vargi arrastró afuera a Chewbacca y comenzó a golpearlo por intentar escapar. Han no pudo soportar que Chewbacca fuera golpeado brutalmente y atacó a Vargi, quien furioso golpeó a Solo, dejándolo inconsciente. Poco después Lando regresó con armas que les dio a los wookiees leales a la Alianza. Los wookies derrocaron a los renegados mientras Chewbacca derrotaba a Vargi, lanzándolo al suelo. Han se despertó justo a tiempo para ver a Knife escapar del campo de batalla. Aunque los planes de Knife de esclavizar a los wookies se habían detenido, la escaramuza en Kashyyyk marcaría el inicio de la Guerra Nagai-Tof. pelean en el suelo del bosque.]] Las cosas fueron de mal en peor mientras algunos miembros de la Alianza comenzaron a quejarse acerca de la forma en que era gobernado el liderazgo de la Alianza, diciendo que era demasiado opresivo. Los líderes de los grupos descontentos se reunieron en Kabray para compartir sus preocupaciones entre sí. La mayoría de los que atendieron la reunión eran miembros no militares de la Alianza, y habían contribuido poco a la pelea de la Rebelión contra el Imperio. Para probar que su liderazgo no era distante, el almirante Ackbar envió a Han, la Princesa Leia y una escolta de cuatro zeltrons a la reunión en Kabray. Desafortunadamente Han y Laia caminaron directamente a una trampa y fueron capturados por los nagai. Mientras que Han y Leia trataron de crear un plan que involucraba que Leia simulara un desmayo, los zeltrons llevaron a cabo su plan y descontaron a los guardias. Eventualmente todos los nagai fueron capturados por Solo y los demás, evitando una victoria estratégica de los nagai en Kabray. Poco después de la escaramuza en Kabray las fuerzas nagai atacaron la luna boscosa de Endor, iniciando oficialmente la Guerra Nagai-Tof. Mientras Ackbar dirigía a las fuerzas en el espacio, Han y Luke se aventuraron a investigar un disturbio en el bosque que había reportado el ewok Tippet. Encontraron un escuadrójn de nagai y maccabree preperándose para atacar la base de la Alianza, cubiertos por la distracción de la batalla espacial. Mientras que Luke se dirigió a dar la alarma, Han encontró al traidor Bey. Aunque Bey venció a Han Solo en combate mano a mano, el comandante Nagai Knife, intervino y le disparó a Han. Bey no quería matar a Han y tacleó a Ozrei, haciéndolo fallar el disparo. Esto le dio a Solo la oportunidad de tomar su bláster y dispararle a Ozrei, y él no falló. Un angustiado Bey reveló que Ozrei era su medio hermano, y le permitió a Han continuar en su puesto de escucha. Para cuando llegó los maccabree habían sido rechazados, volando de ahí en sus trajes de vuelo. La guerra se intensificó una vez que los enemigos jurados de los nagai, los tofs, se unieron a la guerra. El final de la guerra sucedió en la Batalla de Saijo después de que la Alianza se unió a los nagai contra los tofs y su líder el príncipe Sereno. Una vez que la Alianza supo del Saijo de Sereno y Lumiya, un equipo de ataque consistente en Han, la princesa Leia, Luke, Dani, Knife, Den Shiva y un stormtrooper fueron a Saijo para neutralizar la amenaza. Han y los otros pudieron derrotar a los tofs y Lumiya, causando la rendición del príncipe Sereno. La Guerra Nagai-Tof finalmente terminó. Rastreando a Zsinj Aunque no siempre fue un miembro formal del ejército, y nunca tuvo ningún puesto político oficial, Han Solo jugó un rol importante como parte de la Nueva República. Solo fue instrumental en la liberación de Kashyyyk eliminando a sus opresores, como el esclavizador trandoshano Pekt y el moff Darcc.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Solo tomaría parte en la derrota de muchos caudillos. En el 7 DBY, los ataques del caudillo Zsinj a la Nueva República tenían a la población asustada y descontenta. Debido a su reputación e imagen pública, a Solo se le dio el mando de un grupo de flota y se le encargó cazar y matar a Zsinj. Su nave insignia fue el Mon Remonda, un Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari. Bajo su mando había otros Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari, unos pocos Destructores Estelares Imperiales, fragatas más pequeñas y varios escuadrones de cazas estelares, incluyendo al Escuadrón Rogue, el Escuadrón Wraith, el Escuadrón Polearm y el Escuadrón Nova. Han y Zsinj se involucraron en un juego tenaz, cada uno persiguiendo y tratando de atrapar al otro. Una de esas veces Han usó un falso Halcón Milenario, conocido como la Falsedad Milenaria, y en otra ocasión tuvo la ayuda de un crucero interdictor Inmovilizador 418 al mando de Teren Rogriss, su contraparte Imperial anti-Zsinj. En su batalla final contra la flota de Zsinj al final del 7 DBY, solo y su flota creyeron que habían destruido a su nave insignia, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] Iron Fist. Sin embargo, Zsinj los había engañado al detonar un Acorazado Estelar reconstruido como cubierta mientras el Iron Fist escapaba al hiperespacio. X-wing: Solo Command Un cortejo desastroso El retorno del Imperio Convirtiéndose en padre La búsqueda de los Jedi El incidente de la Espada Oscura Planeta de penumbra Los waru Crisis de la Flota Negra Primera Insurrección Corelliana Crisis del Documento de Caamas Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25-30 DBY) Aventuras con Droma La Prueba del Héroe Final de la Guerra El Nido Oscuro (30-40 DBY) Un llanto de ayuda La Guerra del Enjambre .]] Justo antes de la Guerra del Enjambre, Han y Luke había sido tomados presos por los Killiks para conseguir la ayuda para parar el Fizz. Por suerte para ellos, tanto Solo como Skywalker eran resistentes al proceso de conexión. Ellos eventualmente se escaparon y participaron en las ofensivas contra los Killiks. Durante la crisis, Han y Leia fueron capturados por los Chiss que entonces no pararían la Guerra del Enjambre. Ellos se escaparon, y eventualmente detuvieron a los Chiss de soltar una arma biológica contra los Killiks. Alrededor de este tiempo Han y Leia descubrieron el nacimiento de la hija de Tenel Ka, Allana inconscientes que ella era su nieta debido a que el padre era Jacen. La negación de Tenel Ka y Jacen de hablar sobre Allana les sorprendió así que Han comentó que el padre debería de haber sido feo para que Tenel Ka rechazara hablar sobre él. La crisis fue una pesadilla para Han, debido a experiencia en años anteriores con los Kamarianos del Culto de Varn. Aquella experiencia le había dado una inquietud profundamente arraigada contra los insectos inteligentes. Guerra Confederación-Alianza Galáctica (40 DBY—) Tensiones crecientes En el 40 DBY, una misión Jedi a Adumar de su hijo Jacen y su sobrino Ben Skywalker para destapar una fábrica de misiles ilegal en el planeta terminó en una violenta emboscada, de la cual los Jedi por poco escaparon con vida. El incidente provocó el malestar político que amenazó con el inicio de una rebelión que podría acabar con la joven Alianza Galáctica. En una tentativa desesperada de evitar tal destino, la Alianza puso a punto una demostración preventiva de carácter militar para demostrar su poderío a todos sus posibles adversarios. Para esta demostración se eligió a Corellia, el planeta natal de Solo, como el objetivo de esta práctica. Ya que Han era corelliano, este incidente le hizo oponerse a la Alianza Galáctica. Peor, las relaciones que tenía con su hijo Jacen y los Skywalkers fueron rotas después de que Jacen decidió estar al lado de su tío, Luke Skywalker, el cual apoyaba la Alianza Galáctica. Pero cuando los corellianos iniciaron una respuesta, el conflicto armado se inició y la guerra civil estalló entre los miembros de la Alianza Galáctica. Debido a que la Alianza Galáctica comenzó a hacer leyes más represivas, muchos comenzaron a verla como un nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Por todas partes de la Alianza Galáctica, las familias se encontraban dividieron y antiguas amistades se terminaron. Aquel año, junto a Wedge Antilles, Han condujo a las fuerzas corellianas en la Batalla de Tralus. Las acciones de Han fueron vitales ya que él voló uno de los bombarderos que condujeron a la destrucción de la base de la Alianza y su fortaleza sobre Tralus. Su hija y su esposa luchaban contra él, aunque Leia en secreto ayudara a los corellianos al ordenar no atacar las naves de Wedge y Han. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, su hijo Jacen Solo se convertía en lo que los Jedi más temían: un Sith. Lealtad a Corellia Más tarde, Han Solo y su viejo enemigo Boba Fett, se reunieron y conocieron algunas ásperas verdades acerca de su familia. Thrackan Sal-Solo había puesto una recompensa por Han y su familia. Han finalmente decidió matar a Thrackan, para acabar por siempre la amenaza. Fett acordó ayudar a Han, a cambio de que este le ayudara a encontrar a su hija perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ailyn Vel. Solo se hizo pasar por un soldado mandaloriano que trabaja para Fett, y los dos hombres mataron a tiros a Thrackan, pero la nieta de Boba Fett, Mirta Gev realizó el disparo final. Tristemente, Ailyn Vel había sido asesinada por Jacen durante un interrogamiento. Horrorizado y ultrajado, Han desconociendo a su hijo le dijo que su hijo no habría hecho tal cosa. Después, Han preguntó a Leia sobre la educación de Jacen, preguntándola si ellos se debían culpar en parte de lo ocurrido. .]] Poco después de esto, Han, Leia, y C-3PO fueron convocados a los Asteroides Kiris donde la flota secreta corelliana se encontraba. A su llegada, ellos fueron recibidos por Wedge Antilles quien recientemente había sido ascendido a almirante. Han creyó que él había sido convocado para ayudar a Antilles a acabar con el Bloqueo de Corellia pero él se equivocó debido a que Dur Gejjen interfirió. En vez de conducir al ataque con Wedge, Han y Leia fueron propuestos para convencer a la Reina Madre Tenel Ka de que se uniera a Corellia. Aunque decepcionado, Han sin embargo hizo lo que le dijeron aunque él se sintiera sospechoso e incómodo. Viajando a Hapes para advertir a Tenel Ka del peligro, Han y Leia averiguaron que Gejjen había estado usando a los Solo para que hubiera una relajación en la seguridad de Tenel Ka poder aprovechar ese momento para atacarla. En el proceso de advertirla, Han y Leia de improviso la salvaron de una tentativa de asesinato contra su vida por parte de la asesina Nashtah. Debido a una serie de desafortunados acontecimientos, que obligaron a los dos a trabajar con la asesina para poder escaparse. Los tres entonces ponen rumbo a la Estación Telkur. De camino a la estación, Han y Leia se sentían incómodos por la presencia de Nashtah, aunque ellos seguían buscando la identidad del autor del intento. Durante una conversación, Nashtah reveló a Han y Leia que ella había visto la carrera del padre del Leia en la Clásica Boonta Eve. Fue entonces cuando Leia reveló la razón de tener niños, aunque Han estuviera alterado sobre la revelación de tal información a un forastero.Tempest Ellos llegaron a la Estación Telkur, y sóo encontraron a Jagged Fel, quien fue a quien se dió por después de la Batalla de Tenupe durante la Guerra de Enjambre. Durante su conversación, Fel reveló que él estuvo en Tenupe durante de dos años después de ser disparado por Leia. Mientras estuvo en Tenupe, él había descubierto que Alema estaba todavía viva y que intentaba matar a Leia y su familia en venganza por haberla mutilado durante su último duelo. Él también reveló que su familia pasaba por problemas financieros, hecho que causó que se convirtiera en cazarrecompensas. Después de la conversación, los tres fueron drogados mientras Fel se escabulló. Han y Leia eventualmente abandonaron a Nashtah, haciéndola pasar por una persona de nombre Lalu Morwan. Después de entregar sus conclusiones a Tenel Ka, Han desarmó a Morwan y la encerró en uno de los compartimentos del Halcón, quemándola durante este hecho una mano con el fuego de un bláster. Poco después, Han y Leia se encontraron por casualidad con Jaina, Zekk, Ben y su equipo, invitándolos a bordo del Halcón durante la Batalla de Hapes. Sin embargo, Jacen ordenó al Destructor Estelar Anakin Solo abrir fuego contra el Halcón. Han y Leia evitaron la confrontación, pero las torretas del Halcón y su parte central fueron destruidas por las ráfagas de turboláser. Durante la batalla, el sobrino de Han, Ben Skywalker, intentó detener a Han y Leia por sus crímenes contra la Alianza Galáctica. En una tentativa de detenerlos, Ben por casualidad acuchilló a Zekk en el abdomen cuando él paraba a Ben, perjudicando severamente a Zekk. Después de asegurarse que Jaina, Zekk, Ben y sus tripulantes habían escapado, Han y Leia saltaron al hiperespacio. Después de escapar al hiperespacio, Han y Leia viajaron a Tendrando Arms para reparar el Halcón Milenario. Allí, Han y Leia se reunieron con Lando Calrissian, quien se marchó con ellos en su yate personal, el Love Commander, y dejóa C-3PO con el Halcón. Ellos lograron pasar por la zona de seguridad de Corellia, debido a sus disfraces engañosos y el empleo de Leia de un truco mental Jedi.Exile Ruptura con Corellia Poderes y habilidades Principales armas de Han.]] Han Solo por lo general era visto portando su bláster, una modificación de la pistola bláster pesada DL-44. Él seguía empleando el arma hasta después de que esta fuese considerada una antigüedad. Entre bastidores Interpretación Caracterización .]] Historias no canónicas Han fue asesinado en la historia no-canon Into the Great Unknown, también destacando Indiana Jones, otro de las más famosas interpretaciones de Harrison Ford. En otro ambigüa historia canon, Ghost de Star Wars Tales 11, un joven Han conoce a un anciano Quinlan Vos, quien salvó a Han de una pandilla de moteros swoop. La aversión de Han a los insectos debido a una mala experiencia y la cita "¿Bichos? ¿Por qué han tenido que ser Bichos? " son las referencias más claras a las películas de Indiana Jones. En las películas, Indiana tenía una experiencia mala con serpientes y dijo una cita idéntica sobre las serpientes. De la misma manera, un temprano alias de Han—Jenos Idanian— es un anagrama de" Indiana Jones". También en Star Wars Infinities Luke advierte a Han de una serpiente a la cual Han entonces agarra diciendo, " Está bien, Luke. Esto es solo una pequeña serpiente vieja. No ataques a nadie. " Apariciones *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''Yo, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Apariciones no canónicas Fuentes Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Solo, Han Notas y referencias en:Han Solo de:Han Solo pt:Han Solo ru:Хан Соло